When Lovers Fight
by HeavenSent
Summary: FINAL PART UP! The boys and girls get into a huge fight, and everyone seems to break up. The boys have to get their girls back...What will be their sweet plans? Who will be together in the end? R&R plz (Taiora, Daikari, Kenlei, and Mimato...)
1. The Fight

Ok I know that Karaoke has been done and done again, but I recently got a good idea on something so my story does include Karaoke. It's not just that though…Our favourite lovers have some serious problems….

All the DD's are… well, you decide…they all live on their own…

I OWN DIGIMON!!!! MWA HA HA!!!!

Chapter one: The Fight

By Heaven Sent

****

Thursday Night, Midnight, Tai's apartment

Tai looked at the angel next to him and sighed. She was perfect. In every way. Now he had to think of a way to break it to her… He had signed up for the Army, and was being sent to a post miles away from Odaiba. How could he leave her like this? There was no telling how long he'd be gone. He shook her softly, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Sora, wake up. I have to talk to you."

"Tai? What is it, baby?" Sora smiled at him devilishly, "did you wet the bed?" 

"Very funny, Sora. No…it's more important." he whispered. "You know how I told you that I might be signing up for the army?"

"Yes…" 

"They're sending me away Sor…" Tai bit his lip and looked away.

"They're WHAT!?!?" she demanded. "Tai tell them you can't go! You can't leave me here alone!" warm tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"I tried that…they said I have to go or I'm out…"

"Well I'll tell you one thing Taichi Kamiya! I'm out of HERE!" Sora stormed around the apartment picking up her belongings.

"SORA! PLEASE! I have to leave Saturday! Please don't let it end this way!" Tai pleaded as he followed her around the apartment. All he got was a door slammed in his face for his efforts. Tai leaned up against the door. He slid down to a sitting position and put his head in his hands. He sat there all night and cried until the sun sifted through his windows the next morning.

**************************************************************************

Thursday Night, Midnight, Ken and Yolei's apartment

"Ken, honey, it's midnight! Come to bed." came the voice of Yolei from the couple's bedroom. 

"Can't…work…" muttered Ken, as Yolei stuck her head in the door. 

"Ken I have some things I want to talk to you about…" said Yolei worriedly.

"uh…" grunted Ken.

"Are you listening to me Ken!?!" Yelled Yolei who was positively angry now. She stamped her foot on the hardwood floor.

"Yeah honey…I'll change the baby's diaper for you.." muttered Ken still typing away furiously.

"THAT'S IT KEN! I'M GOING TO MY MOTHER'S AND DON'T CALL!" yelled Yolei. She threw some stuff in a bag, took the sleeping baby from it's crib and slammed the door. The sound of the door woke Ken from his reverie. 

"Oh crap…" said Ken, who now noticed he was in big trouble.

**************************************************************************

Thursday Night, Midnight, Kari and Davis's Apartment

Kari slid the key silently into the lock of her and Davis's apartment. She slid off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. Laying on the counter was the day's mail. Davis hadn't even opened it yet. Kari smiled and sighed to herself.

Bills…junk…a letter to Davis? The letter had no return address. Feeling curious, she ripped open her fiancé's envelope and found a short note.

Dear Davis,

Enjoyed seeing you last week. Had great fun! We should do it again! ;)

Love always,

Your Gloria

Tears formed in her eyes. He was cheating on her! How could he…They were supposed to be married in a month! Throwing the letter back on the counter, Kari grabbed a pen.

Motomiya

Don't call. Here's your ring

Kamiya

She left the note next to his letter and grabbed her jacket. She was careful not to slam the door on her way out. She boarded the subway towards her parent's home, tears streaming down her cheeks.

*************************************************************************

Thursday Night, Midnight, Matt's Studio

Matt sat on the couch in his studio, strumming on his guitar. His band had gone home for the night, but he sat writing and strumming. He was writing a song…He was writing it for Mimi for a their 3 year anniversary. He smiled and thought of how he might propose to her after the song. He pulled a case out of his pocket. Putting down his guitar, he snapped it open. The brilliant diamond caught the light and shimmered like a star. Just as he slipped it back into his pocket his door burst open. He smiled suspecting Mimi. But there in the doorway stood Jun Motomiya.

"Jun…. What are you doing here!?!" he yelled.

"Matt, I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level!" bubbled Jun happily.

"Umm…Jun…WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!!!" yelled Matt somewhat furiously.

"Nonsense." stated Jun who grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. Matt tensed up and tried to push her away. She kept up her grip. She was a great kisser…Matt closed his eyes. Suddenly reality hit him and he shoved her away. There stood Mimi in the door her eyes glistening like the diamond ring. But they were glistening with tears…she turned and ran from the building crying all the way.

Matt turned to Jun, his blue eyes burning like cold fire. "Never come near me again Jun. I HATE YOU!" he ran out onto the street only to see the back of Mimi's pink car disappearing down the street. "what have I done…."

************************************************************************

Ok that's it for the chapter! Expect the next one out very soon!

It will be At Tai's apartment, Friday Morning! The boys will make a plan…

FYI I don't own digimon…or the karaoke song that will be in the 3rd chapter!


	2. The Plan

Ok even because of the lack of reviews (thanks a whole lot), I've decided to move on with the rest of the story! Now here is the chapter where they boys make their plans! It will probably feature some humour… Please R&R!

The Plan: Chapter 2

By ~Heaven~Sent~

Friday Morning, 7 am, Tai's Apartment

Tai still sat against the door in his apartment, staring out the patio window. His eyes where bloodshot, and tears had dried on his cheeks. _Is it worth it? Should I leave the woman I love?_ Tai was wracked by another dry sob. She should have been here now… Suddenly the doorbell rang. Tai got up slowly, and yelled "Just a minute!" he sauntered into his room, pulled on a muscle tank, baggy army pants, and his new goggles.

Tai yanked open the door.

There stood three guys, all with red eyes, and a drag in their step. Ken, apparently still dressed in yesterday's clothes, entered first, followed by Matt clutching something small in his fist. Lastly came Davis, carrying two letters and still crying. They all looked up and Tai and could have laughed if they weren't so upset. There he was the picture of a perfect army cadet with red eyes and tear streaks on his tanned cheeks.

"What's up you guys?" Tai croaked

"We could ask the same of you, Tai." answered Matt, as the group pushed some rubble off of the couches and sat down. 

"Well, you guys know I'm signing up for the army right? Well…I told Sora last night that I have to leave town…she totally flipped out on me! Now, I'm home alone…" Tai looked like a lost puppy. "Ok your turn Ken.."

"I was working late last night on the computer, and Yolei was trying to talk to me…I didn't exactly listen, and she stormed out…" fresh tears began to form in the blue haired boy's eyes.

"You guys all know Gloria right? The old lady that my parents are friends with? She wrote me this note," he held out the tear stained paper, "and Kari found it. She left before I woke up and left this…" he held out the note and a glistening ring.

"Davis man…that sucks! But you know what? I hate your sister!" Matt began.

"Who doesn't!?!?" interrupted Davis.

"yeah but she came to the studio last night and kissed me…I couldn't get her off of me so I sort of started to kiss her…then I thought of Meems…and shoved her away. Mimi saw the whole thing and ran out…" Matt looked extremely angry with himself and with Jun.

"Dudes…we gotta get our women back! Look at us…" said Tai "any ideas?"

The boys sat. They thought for an entire half hour. And another. Finally Matt got a glint in his eye. "Hey guys….are you up for some singing lessons?"

Half an hour later the boys all left each carrying a letter:

Hi Yolei,

It's Mimi meet me a Tracey's Karaoke bar, 9:30pm

Meems

Dear Kari

You know Tracey's Karaoke bar, on 2nd street? Meet me there 9:30pm don't be late!

Yolei

Hey Mimi,

Haven't seen you lately, I got in a fight with Tai…meet me at Tracey's Karaoke bar 9:30 pm!

Sora

Hey Sora,

I need to talk. Meet me at Tracey's Karaoke bar, 9:30pm

Kari

With letters on the way, the boys hurried off to Matt's studio….

Ok that's it for this Chapter!

Next will finally be the Karaoke…at my BAR! Yay!

Please R&R or I won't write the last chapter!!!!


	3. Love is Unbreakable

Ok this is it! The last chapter! Will Tai leave? Will the boys get the girls back? Read on and find out.

I own nothing but the plot…

Love is Unbreakable: Chapter 3

By ~Heaven~Sent~

Friday Night, Tracey's Karaoke bar, 9:20

Sora walked up to the door of the most popular bar in town, and pulled open the door. She scanned the room and found Kari, who was sitting alone. "Hey Kar." said Sora as she sat down next to Kari. "what's up?"

"Hey Sora! What are we doing here?" asked Kari.

"Ummm…you invited me Kari!" replied Sora now a little confused. To add to her confusion, Mimi came sauntering in and ran over to their table.

"Hey Sora! Why did you ask me here?" she looked a little upset. 

"I didn't ask you here…" Sora answered really confused now. Adding to the melee, Yolei came in.

"Hey Meems! Why are we here?" Asked Yolei, surprised to see all her friends here.

"Ok guys I don't know why we're all here…but I have a sneaking suspicion who did…" Sora said, seeming very sure of her self, and a little angry. "Our boyfriends."

With that, on to the stage came the owner of the bar, Tracey. "Hey guys! Some good friends of mine wanted to perform specially so pay attention!" she walked backstage.

Onto the stage came Tai, Matt, Ken, and Davis. Matt stepped up to the mike. "Today is my girlfriend and mine's 3rd anniversary…this is for you Mimi!" he smiled at her. She wasn't sure what to do.

"Sora, I love you, this is for you." said Tai

"Yolei, I'm sorry and this is for you." Ken said and smiled at his wife.

"Kari, you're my fiancé and I'd die before I'd loose you." Davis looked like he might cry again.

The band started up and each boy stepped up to the microphone. The song began and their voices began to blend and formed a beautiful song, written by Matt. Everyone stopped eating, talking, drinking, and just stared. It was amazing…

Can this be true, 

tell me can this be real 

How can I put into words what I feel 

My life was complete, 

I thought I was whole 

Why do I feel like I'm losing control 

I never thought that love could feel like this 

Then you changed my world with just one kiss

How can it be 

that right here with me

There's an angel, 

it's a miracle 

Sora's eyes glistened softly in the dim light. She loved Tai so much. She could not be mad at him anymore…

Your love is like a river 

Peaceful and deep 

Your soul is like a secret 

that I never could keep 

When I look into your eyes

I know that it's true 

God must have spent a little more time on you 

Oh a little more time, yes he did baby 

Yolei felt terrible now for yelling at Ken. She loved him and that would never change…

In all of creation, 

all things great and small 

You are the one that surpasses them all 

More precious than and diamond or pearl 

They broke the mould when you came in this world 

And I'm trying hard to figure out 

Just how I ever did without 

The warmth of your smile, 

the heart of a child 

That's deep inside and leaves me purified 

Kari couldn't keep the tears in. She knew now he hadn't cheated on her. Her eyes locked with Davis's across the crowd and they both smiled.

Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep 

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep 

When I look into your eyes 

I know that it's true 

God must have spent a little more time on you 

On you... Yes he did baby 

Mimi wasn't good at holding in the tears either. He loved her still. She was in love with an angel.

I never thought that love could feel like this 

Then you changed my world with just one kiss 

How can it be that right here with me 

There's an angel, it's a miracle 

Your love is like a river Peaceful and deep 

Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep 

When I look into your eyes

I know that it's true 

God must have spent a little more time on you 

On you... 

God must have spent a little more time on you 

A little more time on you, oh 

As the last beautiful notes disappeared, the boys ran to their girls. Each in a passionate kiss. The whole crowd began to cheer and clap, but they were lost in their own worlds. Worlds that had only two people, and a love so great, it would never be broken again.

"Davis…I'm so sorry. I should have known better…but who is Gloria?" asked Kari, still quite tearful.

"An old sick lady I visit in the nursing home sometimes. You know I love you Kar, and I'd never, ever leave you." Davis replied and kissed his wife-to-be again on the lips.

"I know that now.." and they became lost in each others arms for a long time.

"Meems…" Matt started.

"Don't say anything goofball, I know…" Mimi snuggled into Matt's shoulder and sighed happily. Suddenly Matt moved and he got down on his knees. Mimi gasped.

"Mimi Tachikawa…will you marry me?" he slipped the ring on her finger. Mimi yanked him to his feet.

"You know it baby…" they kissed passionately as the crowd cheered again.

"Yolei…I promise that I will never ignore you again in my entire life…" Ken stated then pulled her into a kiss. Yolei tried to say something but got lost in her love's passionate kiss.

"Sora.."

"Tai.. I don't know what to say…"

"Don't say anything. But answer me one question." Tai moved down on his knees. "Will you marry me?" the beautiful diamond glistened on her hand.

"Of course gogglehead." she giggled happily and kiss her new fiance. "I'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"I'm not going Sora…I'm not leaving you here alone. I love you." Tai smiled as she burst out into joy, and hugged him tightly.

"I love you more than anything Taichi Kamiya." each couple walked out the door into the cold night. But they weren't cold. They had their love to keep them warm… And after all, love is the thing that can brighten the darkest day, and warm the coolest night.

Love..

It makes light to guide us,

Courage to make us strong.

It makes us sincere to our hearts,

And makes friendships bloom.

It makes us sincere to love,

And makes us kinder people

Overall love is love 

And it gives us the courage to carry on.

Yay all done my first chaptered story! Please review! I live for reviews!

Email me too: [crazychick_134@Hotmail.com][1] I love ya all thanx for reading!

   [1]: mailto:crazychick_134@Hotmail.com



End file.
